Vuun
by Alexis Mede
Summary: Escaping an assassination attempt, the princess of Tamriel flees to Skyrim where she meets the Dragonborn and finds out that their paths are intertwined in more ways then one.I promise to continue writing!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello is my first fan fiction so please review.I just wanted to let you know that english is not my first language so there are going to be spelling mistakes and stupid sentences._

_Other then that ,Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1:

"We could just say that he's mute." suggested the dunmer, boredom evident in his voice. " That would save us a lot of trouble wouldn't it?Oh wait! I forgot, we have to find out his name don't we?" said the argonian, annoyed, "Besides , he might sell less if we do that." " We'll just give him one," said the dunmer , who was now getting tired of all this, how does Sterling sound?" " We're not going to give a nord that stupid breton's name!" Yelled the argonian, indignant. "Hey! if you to idiots are done bickering like an old married couple, can I go know?" Both the men turned arouned to the owner of the voice , their was a nord , young , probably all nords, he had fair skin, with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. He would have been handsome, if he wasn't bruised , battered ,cut in many places, covered with dirt , filth and his own blood, wearing nothing but dirty rags and tied to a chair that argonian and dunmer just stared dumbly at him while he looked back at them , amusement clear in his eyes. The argonian was the first to come out of his trance."Listen here boy," he hissed , his voice filled with pure venom,"I don't think you fully understand the situation could end you're life right ..." "And I'm sure you can," interrupted the boy, unfazed by the argonian's words, " and I'm sure you would love doing it in numerous gruesome ways but right now, dying would be ! you guys are soo boring. I mean , if you wanted to sell me off to someone else you should have done it by now, but no, here we are with you two desperately trying to find out my name which I won't give you by the way, and now we've gone from nowhere to nowhere in the last five hours .Now, how about you idiots let me go before things get a tad bit ugly." The argonian had had it. He took a nearby bottle of mead and crashed it against the boy's flowed down his face as he coughed and spluttered, trying to regain his breath."Come on Agrigor, stop it .I thought we had to sell him in top condition." "Yeah," said the boy weakly,"I thought you had to sell me in top condition. I mean , no one would really want to buy me if there's a sword threw my ..." "SHUT UP!" bellowed the argonian and started repeatedly hitting the boy with his fists, which were covered with iron clad gloves."Stop it, Agrigor, you're gonna kill him," muttered the dunmer with the same bored expression,but there was something else in his eyes now, something evil, "just bored some water over him .I'll take care of the rest." The argonian, realising what the dunmer was about to do, grinned wickedly and started filling a nearby bucket with water. "Hey, what are ...Hey!" said the now soaked boy , "Listen , I have no idea what the two of you are doing but Aargh!" He shrieked as sparks flew from the dunmer's hand and hit the boy. "Now, even I don't want to torture you like this, so why don't you tell us your name so that this can all be over." "No" said the boy, in a low, scary tone ."No, is it?" said the dunmer , smirking, "well it seems as though I haven't broken you yet." The boy's shrieks and screams once again filled the room, but he wasn't going to submit, not until he the pain was just so much, so very much."It's Marc, he panted,"Please, my name is Marc, just stop."."There, now that wasn't too hard , now was it?" said the dunmer and he rose , along with the argonian, and left the cold dark cell, leaving the boy to cry and suffer alone.

* * *

The Imperial City, one of the most gleaming and beautiful cities in all of Tamriel, was also a place , unknown to most , where skooma, moon sugar, illegal weapons and slave trade was at it's peak. The Club, being the biggest black market in all of Tamriel , was very busy nowadays. To most of the proud residents, along with the army and the Empire of the capital province of Cyrodil, the club was a modest market of fruits and vegetables and most people just didn't go there because it was very hard to reach .But it was much , much more than just was a place filled with filth , scum and right now, this was the place where Marc was currently in, his hands and legs in binds ,standing on a rotting crate of wood , while the argonian and the dunmer, whose name was Chad he'd learned later on, yelled comments about him to attract the attention of the 'd started to work quite well at first since they'd healed him ,forced him into better clothes and had made him wash every inch of his body but every time someone came close to him, he'd yell out some very unattractive comment about himself like "I have fleas in my hair!" or "I have a very bad case of rockjoint and it's very contagious!" and other various unflattering comments that would make the person walk away in truth was, Marc was very, very because of the fact that he was currently set up as an 'item' in front of hundred's of because of the fact that he'd been brutally abused and tortured, and even though they were very annoying too, they were distant seconds compared to the , how he hated the binds! they were itching very painfully and he was sure they were going to leave some very nasty just for that , he was going to make everyone in this Godsforsaken place pay."I shampoo with skeever dung!" he said happily to a nearby altmer who was looking at didn't exactly get his last comment, but oh well! back to wreaking havoc in the market! .Right now, since he'd run out of stupid comments about himself,he'd proceeded with insulting the other people in the marketplace."Hey you, the cat", he yelled to a passing khajit, who was dressed in fine clothes and jewels ,"you're obviously a worthless skooma addict aren't you and God's you even reek of it." he said, dramatically wrinkling his nose, making the khajit scoff,"This one should not say such things", then he turned to the argonian and dunmer,"and you two should make sure of that" "We're really sorry," the dunmer apologised to the khajit,"we'll make sure to discipline him afterwards." "Discipline me how?" Marc asked in a nagging tone,"Are you going to hit me? burn me? electrocute me?well, that my dear sirs, is child abuse and that makes you two child ABUSERS!," he started to shout,'We've got child abusers here people!Do you have any idea what they do to me?" "Hey Agrigor," called out a nearby breton, who was managing some vials filled with Divines know what," shut the annoying brat up." "Sorry Sterling!" the argonian called back."Oh so your Sterling?" Marc asked,"Well me dear sir, do you have any idea what your dear friend Agrigor thinks about y-..." he was rudely interrupted because he was currently on the dirty floor with the argonian on top of breton narrowed his beady eyes at them but otherwise did not say anything and continued assembling his vials."Hey kid," he whispered in his ear,"are you trying to get me killed?" "That's exactly what I'm trying to do, " Marc whispered back,"now get off me before I get suffocated to death."He was pushed up quite rudely and carelessly by the argonian and forced to stand on the crate again."_Great_," he thought,"and this is how my day starts to begin."

An hour or two passed and now Marc was getting really annoyed, he didn't exactly fancy the heat, which, along with the sore and itching binds, was really just becoming a now, he was becoming tired and bored with insulting people and then proceeded with spitting on them, which he had to admit, had earned him lots of bull's eyes and many creative was quite enjoying this until the argonian angrily stood up and stuffed a dirty sock in his mouth."Why didn't I do this before?" the argonian sighed in relief(And so did most of the market for that matter)."Because you're an idiot ." the dunmer Marc wasn't going to stop just started to do a funny type of dance , well, the one you could do with both your hands and legs bounds and also with a dirty sock stuffed in your was quite hilarious, but since it was annoying most of the people around him, it was worth was determined to annoy them to kept on coming in and going out of the six tunnels that led to the , from the most well hidden seventh tunnel that led to The Club, a redguard came , panting."A parade!" he shouted," a parade's coming this way!along with the king and his family." In a matter of moments, the whole of The Club was utter , when the king decided on his semi annual visits around the Imperial City, the people of the market were usually right now, they sure as Sovngarde weren't to the redguard, the Emperor, along with his family and most of the legates and generals of the Empire would be coming through the tunnels in about twenty scrambled around , replacing their items with bananas, mountain flowers potatoes was carelessly thrown into a pile of hay, and if that wasn't bad enough, a nearby orc came and dumped six or seven swords next to tried making himself comfortable, well, as much comfortable you could get while having your hands and legs bound and to make things better , you add on a couple of swords to your side to make yourself ... swords!How could he have been so stupid!He had to grab a sword, but it was going to be slowly,he extended his arms towards a sword in front of the blade lightly so as to not cut himself, he brought the sword closer to him and locked it with his then put the swords between his hands and started slowly cutting the was well hidden under the hay and the others were too busy organising the stall to notice cutting would take time, but he'd be able to do it and maybe ,he'd do it in time for the arrival of the parade and then he'd show the Empire what really happens in the Imperial City. Fifteen minutes passed and now Marc could hear horns, music and this time he'd cut the hands of his binds and almost finished the binds on his , he sensed someone coming towards pushed the sword away and pulled his hands close together so they looked as if they were still dunmer, Chad bent down and whispered in his ear,"You make one sound ,kid, and I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do."Unfortunately, Marc couldn't reply because that dirty sock was still in his soon as the dunmer was gone, he spit out the sock and continued with cutting the no time , he was could only see through the hay with one eye, but that was this time,people had started to come out of the six really was a magnificent were dancers and bards, along with jesters and recognised the red armour of the were all mounted on in the middle of the parade, rode the king was mounted on a big , magnificent horse which was as black as him, was a was heavily decorated , and was carried on the shoulders of four big curtains were drawn,but it must have been the kings watched the king passed came the as the cart passed the stall ,the curtains opened.

They opened by only a fraction, and most people wouldn't have noticed it, but Marc had keen the tiny space, he saw an eye, brilliant sky blue surrounded by pale skin and a streak of reddish eyes met, he was sure that person had seen was sure that person had seen him, if only for a as soon as the curtains opened,they wasn't watching the , he wondered who that person was.'_Must have been the princess'._Then, as he was thinking this, something caught his Club was basically a type of road surrounded by the roof of one house, stood a was dressed in a strange black and white couldn't tell what race he was from because his face was covered with a was crouched on the roof of the house with a black bow in his he took an arrow from his quiver , notched it, and aimed, right at the head of the Emperor Marc could pretty much right a speech about what was going to happen up, with two swords in his hands he ran towards the Emperor and pushed him off his horse just as the assassin released the , despite having been pushed rudely off his horse, the Emperor was not , the arrow hit Marc right in his left hurt a lot but he'd had worse in the past few days so he just broke the arrow with his fingers and took the small piece of sharp blade out before it could do any real assassin, realising that his plan wasn't going as intended, whistled loudly and then, from the other houses of the club, came ten more assassins, wearing the same red and black wielded all kinds of different leader, himself, unsheathed two sharp ebony swords and came down the house and stood in front of little brat was nothing but a nuisance who'd caught him by surprise soon as he was done with him, he'd continue with his , him, the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, could defeat a scrawny little boy?Boy, was he wrong.

Marc was a really good fighter and he was going to show the assassin both of them, slashed, jabbed and was an argonian, Marc realised, since the mask had slid of the assassin's wasn't paying attention to anything around him but he was vaguely aware of the Emperor being moved away, guards trying to get the Queen and the Princess out of the now broken cart, the generals and legates fighting the other assassins and many people fleeing The then started to force the assassin on the were fighting near the stalls when the assassin did someting dug his sword in a black oil came pouring extreme strength and skill, he flung the barrel towards Marc, who easily he could do it again, Marc slashed at him and both of his swords went flying."A barrell of oil,really!?" Marc asked,"The barrel wasn't meant for you ,boy." the argonian said and smiled hideously.A feeling of dread filled Marc as he turned around to see the now oil filled cart, with the princess still his swords , he ran towards the cart just as the assassin released a fire ball Luckily, there was no explosion, meaning that there was a miniscule chance that maybe the Princess was still cart was totally on that, Marc fearlessly jumped right into the stung his eyes and he couldn't , the heat from the flames was pretty much sure that he'd burnt each and every part of his body, he started to look around for the was trapped under a log and her condition was the same as screamed when she saw him."Hey," he said soothingly,"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you.I'm not the bad guy and I'm here to get you out of here."Finally, she calmed down."Good, now let's get out of here." He started moving the was pretty heavy and pretty hot, and it caused lots of blisters on his hands, but he was finally able to remove the princess get up, he grabbed her hand and looked for a way , he couldn't find the wood that made up the cart was very weak so they might be able to get the princess, he rammed his shoulder in the , they broke , rolling onto the ground with a person in your arms is not a fun spots danced around him and every part of his body last thing he remembered was a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at him before he lost consiousness

* * *

_So this is the end of the first chapter.I just wanted to let you know I've only ever played Skyrim and I have no Idea about Cyrodil but don't worry, we're going to go to Skyrim after three more chapters.I apologise for grammer and the stupid sentences and please do next chapter will be up and about after a week or so._


	2. Chapter 2

_And this is my second chapter... and I hate it.I have no idea why but I have to make stupid paragraphs and lines which are really annoying and I also hate the last part of the chapter._

_Other then that, sorry for the poor English._

* * *

Marc really wished that he was dead.

After his so dashing rescue of the princess, he passed out cold. The thing was, he still hadn't woken up yet. he was in a coma , or maybe he really was dead. If so, then the after life sure was boring. You'd think that Sovngarde would be a place for warriors, it would have deep valleys, high mountains, and beautiful waterfalls .It sure as Oblivion wasn't the case here. Currently, Marc was sitting on the grass , staring at a blue cow. Yes, a blue cow. His after life included a plain grass land filled with blue wasn't even sure if it was the after life or just a dream. He had pretty vivid dreams, so that was a possibility. He didn't know how much time had passed. It seemed like hours but might've only been minutes .And it was soo boring! Right now he was sitting cross legged while his chin rested on his hand, staring at the blue cow while it stared back, munching grass. The most scary part of this place was that instead of being bruised, cut, burnt, tired hungry and thirsty like he should have been, he felt nothing at all.

He had been in this place for who knows how long and he wasn't hungry or thirsty. Maybe he was dead. "Come on! ", he shouted to the sky ,"what did I do to deserve this? I saved a girl 's life and this is how I get repaid!? Hey Akatosh, Mara, Stendarr, Divines! If you guys are listening than at least tell me if I'm alive or dead! ".He laid his head down on the grass in frustration ."I'm so going to die of boredom. " he muttered .

"Would you rather die in some other way?".Marc whipped around, fists ready and found himself inches away from the owner of the voice,a blue cow.

Staring back in shock, he stuttered, "Y-you did not just speak, did you?"."Ofcourse I did." It replied and he couldn't help but give a small scream. The cow just kept on staring at him while he tried his best to calm down. Staring at the cow, he realized how stupid the situation was. Angrily, he got up again and shouted at the sky,"So this is how you ridicule me!?I mean, really! A talking cow! Come on! ".Then he looked back at the cow and, in an attempt to laugh, he said, "A talking cow..." while shaking his head. "I repeat my question," the cow said, catching him off guard again, "would you rather die in any other way other than boredom? "."Ofcourse I would, " he replied angrily,"I 'd rather die a much more braver death than being driven to the brink of insanity by talking blue cows!"."Are you sure? ", it asked, "You could stay here forever, you know. You can ignore everything, your life, your destiny"."Destiny? ..." Marc was unsure about how to respond,"listen here cow, I have no idea what the heck your saying but I know that I sure as Mundus ain't gonna stay here. ".He wasn't exactly sure of what happened all around him came a was a woman's voice that said,"Svaan gein lost niist siifur vuun. Til los den wo namas nii, ahrk den wo drehni". The cow looked at him almost sympatheticaly, then said, "As you wish. " A wave of nausea hit him and he once again found himself drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

The first, thing he sensed was the pain, which seemed to be present in each and every part of his body.

He groaned and opened his eyes then closed them just as quickly as sunlight entered his unprepared eyes.

He opened his eyes again and looked around the room. He was lying on a double bed which was softer than anything he'd ever felt the side of the bed were two end tables. The room was very big. There was a table and two chairs in the side of the room, along with a closet. To his left was a big bookshelf. Decorative ornaments hung here and there and there were also a few pots and vases filled with beautiful flowers and were two doors, one on the wall in front of him and one on the wall to his left. Sunlight streamed through the window above propped himself up to look out out of the window but just then, the door opened.

Grabbing the nearest shiny thing next to him,he pointed it towards the person at the door. She was a breton, with light brown hair and amber eyes. She was fair and seemed to be about twenty. Seeing him, she laughed and said, "I don't think you can defeat me with a spoon, young man. ".Looking down, Marc realized he was indeed holding a spoon.

Realizing just how stupid he looked, he sighed and put the spoon back on the plate."What?", she smiled," aren't you going to fight me now?" she asked.

"No. You kind of deflated the suspicion with that little comment of yours." he replied and then propped himself up on the bed again but quickly laid down again.

He wasn't exactly in a good shape and moving so quickly hadn't really helped."Are you alright?" the woman asked."Yeah," he replied," just a little-" he coughed and gasped."Lie down," she ordered.

He didn't complain and did as he was told. Coming up to him, she dragged a chair and settled herself next to his bed."Just relax and shut your eyes", she said soothingly,"Don't worry, I'm a healer so I know what I'm doing.".And with that, her hands became two orbs of golden light and the air was filled with a musical hum.

He did the best he could to relax and listen to the beautiful sound , and pretty soon,most of the pain was gone.

He'd heard of the power of healers but he'd never really thought of them being this powerful,she must've been really good.

"There," she said triumphantly,"Now how do you feel?"."Great !", he replied, propping himself up again.,"thanks!"."Your welcome," she replied,"now, let's start with some introductions,my name is Annie,what's yours?"."Marc." he replied.

"Ok," she replied and then handed him a cup which was filled with something hot and ,Marc asked,"Uh, why are you giving me hot oil?".

She laughed and replied,"It's not oil, it's coffee.".""Oh, well I don't drink 's too bitter." he said and set it down on the table."Now then," he began," I have lots of questions and a theory of my own about how I got here so I need you to listen carefully and answer the questions one by you do that?" she nodded."Okay," he said," Before passing out, I remember that I saved a person's life that correct?".

Annie nodded again, listening intently." , I remember having a lot of injuries and the fact that there are several bandages on me proves that , how long was I out?"."Not long," she said," about three days."."Well that's a relief," he said,"Now, last question, where in Mundus am I?"."You, Marc," she said with a sly smile," are in the Imperial Palace .

He just stared at her for some time before saying,"Your joking ,right?"."No, not really." noticing his shocked face, she said,"What?You did save the life of the princess of Tamriel,didn't you?You didn't think that the Emperor would let you rot on the road of The Club?"."I suppose your right." Marc replied.

But still, after being in captive by those two men, he'd never actually thought that he'd be able to get away from made him feel free but very worried at the same was he going to do now?His only family,his brother,was in Skyrim and he was probably two slavers had only gotten him which meant that his brother was dead because he'd never leave Marc and run away.

His brother, the only person who cared about him, was felt tears run down his face.

He couldn't go back to Skyrim now,nor could he stay,

He had absolutely nowhere to go.

"Hey," he heard Annie say,"are you alright?"."Yeah, it was nothing." he replied and wiped his was no point in crying now.

"So," he asked," what am I going to do now?"She stood up and smiled."Well, first of all we have to clean you up and then put in some better clothes so you're ready."."Ready for what?" he asked clulessly."To meet the Emperor ofcourse!" she replied cheerfully.

Cleaning up was a whole lot harder then Marc thought.

First of all, Annie had taken off all his bandages and healed them each in also had to drink a pretty nasty potion in a red bottle, but it did the trick.

After giving him a good meal,she sent him off to the bathroom to wash himself up.

The first time he got out, she sent him right back in.

The second time he came out she again sent him back inside with a warning that she might have to come in third time he got out,she looked at him up and down critically and then said,"I suppose you'll have to do."."Thank the Divines." he muttered under his breath."What was that?" she asked."Nothing!" he replied quickly.

She then went to the wardrobe and took out a suit for him to must've been one of those fancy clothes that nobility wore.

To him , that blue jewelled suit would better fit a jester.

"There is no way on Nirn I'm wearing that thing." he said pointing to the suit as if it was diseased."Well you just have to" Annie said sternly.

After a staring contest, which Annie won, he finally wore the hideous monstrosity.

He was led down a hallway that seemed to stretch on forever.

The stupid suit was very itchy and uncomfortable, and he was already starting to sweat.

"So Annie," he said, trying to make conversation," what do you do around here?"."I'm the head cook," she replied," but the Queen appointed me to look after you till you got better.".Marc didn't remember the Queen, but she seemed to be nice enough.

She stopped and turned towards him."We're now about to enter the throne room, only speak when spoken to, don't pass unwanted comments and be on your best behaviour." she said sternly.

"Sheesh!" he said,"I do know my manners, you don't have to stress out so much."."Good." she replied and then led him to the throne room.

* * *

To say that the throne room was huge would be an understatment.

Banners decorated the walls with glowing braziers at the ends of the circular thrones were in front of him and a little below them were two long tables also occupied.

Marc and Annie had to walk a little while before they reached the Emperor and the was unsettling, being stared at by dozens of looked at the people sitting on the tables.

Many of them wore Imperial armour and he recognised some of them as they were present in the parade.A few of them looked like thanes and housecarls.

There was also a man in clothes weirder than him, a jester.A few were in noble clothes like him, probably the Emperor's stewards and advisors and one was a high elf in hooded black robes."Must be the Emperor's court..." He thought.

He stood in front of the Emperor and the Queen, though Annie stopped a few steps before him and knelt down on her knees saying,"Your highness.", but Marc didn't kneel, as he was supposed too, instead, he put his hands behind his back and bowed briefly, saying,"Good morning,your Majesties." and straightened.

He heard a few gasps behind of the court must've been shocked by his actions but the Emperor and the Queen merely smiled at him. Emperor was a middle aged imperial man with black and white hair and a shaven face with gray wore fancy clothes and had a sword strapped to his side.

The Emperor was the one who spoke first and said,"Instead of kneeling before me, you chose to bow in front of me while you know that even such small act might've angered me and I would've ordered your did you did it then?".

"I have no experience with nobility, my Lord," Marc started, staring at the Emperor straight in the eye," but one thing I have noticed is that people kneel before you, while they also kneel in front of their comparison does a king have to a God? He is nothing more than a tiny mortal in a God's eyes, so what point is there to kneel in front of a king and a God at the same time?".

He heard more gasps from behind him but he didn't pay any attention to them and continued looking in the eyes of the Emperor, who seemed highly impressed."You do know that what you said can be taken as highly offensive and you'd probably be dead in the morning."."Wtih all due respect, your Majesty," Mrc began,"I just saved your daughter's life, don't you think I deserve a little break?"."But don't you fear the after life?" asked a female one turned around to see that the it was the Queen who had spoken.

He properly noticed her for the first was wearing a fancy dark red dress, which matched her marroonish dark red hair which were in one of those braids which went around her head her top of her head was a golden crown embedded with flawless rubies.

She had strange red eyes and an ivoric was an imperial but it was kind of hard to tell because she seemed more like a vampire than a human.

He'd heard a few romours surrounding her.A strange woman and rumour had it that even the Emperor's parents were against the Emperor marrying wasn't nobility and no one knew how the two of them had met and many thought that the queen was a vampiric soceress who had cast a spell on the Emperor to make him fall in love with her.

She didn't seem like a soceress, if only a little strange."Well," Marc said, thinking about her question,"If Sovngarde isn't filled with blue talking cows then I don't mind if it is then by Talos, I'm pretty scared."."Preposterous!" said a turned around to see that it was the high elf who has was clear that he was a Thalmor agent with his black robes and Marc disliked him instantly."There is no such being as Talos yet you still continue to refer to him as a have you forgotten that Talos worship is banned in the Empire,boy?".It had been seventeen years since the Great War in which the Aldemeri Dominion won and banished the worship of that didn't stop the nords of Skyrim to worship him.

."Who said that I worship him?" Marc asked,"and even though the Thalmor have banned the worship of Talos, what makes you think that you can so easily change traditions that have been practised for centuries?".The high elf was outrageous."Listen boy, you have just given me information that you worship Talos!And for that I can order your executio-"."What is it with you people and executions?" Marc interrupted,"Besides,I gave you no such evidence that I worship Talos, we are making a conversation about Talos worship and as I recall from my English lessons that my mother taught me, in a conversation one makes a point while the other either agrees or disagrees with him but you, my dear sir, did neither of those , you quickly jumped to the conclusion that I worship Talos which not only shows that you are impatient, but that your so desperate to kill people that you wrongly accuse them of something they didn't do.

"."Why you little-"."Enough!" the Emperor shouted and the high elf and Marc both shut up."Soraan," the Emperor said to the high elf," he's just a boy.". "Marc," said the Queen in a kind voice which made Marc wonder how she knew his name, since he hadn't told any one yet except Annie,"Isn't it bad manners to be rude to your elders?"."My Queen," Marc said," I beleive that you should treat only those people with respect who deserve by all means, I wasn't being rude to him,I was simply stating his flaws, I have a habit to do that.".The Emperor smiled at this and said,"Your quite right Marc, but let's forget this little incident , Marc, what are you going to do now?I thank you for saving my daughter, but what's next?".

"I have a proposal," the Queen spoke up,"Marc has shown us his fighting skills and bravery, why don't we inlist him in the Imperial army.I'm sure can find great use of Augustus," she said to a redguard nearest to her,"You've seen the boy fight,wouldn't you agree that he may be of use to us?"."Yes, milady," he replied,"Tell me, Marc, how did you learn to fight like that?"."I was born and raised in Skyrim, General," Marc said, looking at the redguard,"Being orphaned at an early age, me and my brother learned to wield swords when we were ten."."And this brother of yours, where is he?" the general asked."Dead.' Marc replied without emotion."Oh," he replied, unsure,"Well then, how would you like to join the Imperial Army?"."Well, since I don't have anywhere else to go, I'd love to." he replied."It's decided, then!" said the Emperor cheerfully,"From this day, we have a new addition to the army!".Every one in the court(except the high elf) clapped.

"Annie," the Emperor said."Yes, milord?"."Please escort Marc to his new quarters."."Yes milord.".As Marc turned to leave, the Queen said,"Hey Marc," Marc turned around and said,"Yes milady?".She whistled a tune, a tune Marc knew very the big doors of the throne room, came a magnificent brown eagle, his eagle, Raven, and settled itself on the Queen's index finger, the way it had done countless times on his was the eagle that he and his brother used to communicate if they were ever apart from each other.

Raven was strong, and could survive any type of remembered how once they exchanged letters while he was in Winterhold and his brother in Whiterun."I found this beautiful bird in the palace gardens.I'm assuming it's yours?"."Yes, milady." he replied in a trance and raised his right index on which the bird perched itself and in it's beak was an envelope .Shaking,Marc opened the envelope and in it, were written three simple words.

_ You're an idiot_

He smiled,only his brother could write such a letter .Which meant he was eyes stung."Thank you, milady" he said and turned to leave.

* * *

The sun was shining as Annie led him outside the palace to another building connected to the Palace.

In fact, it wasn't a building,there was a very, very big courtyard or a field surrounded by huge stone walls and buildings."Castle La Peravel." Annie said. Raven was now perched on his shoulder. He could see many soldiers, some marching, some sparring and some being were walking towards a breton who was watching two men fight unarmed.

"Legate Cyprus!" Annie breton had raven hair and green nodded towards Annie and then faced Marc."Sup?" Marc raised an eyebrow and then looked at Annie for an explaining everything, Annie said,"Well, I'm going to leave you boys for now and legate," she said worriedly to the breton," he's just a child.".

Marc didn't exactly like it when the Legate just smirked and said,"Come Marc, let's see what your worth." and led him to the group of soldiers he'd been whispered something in the ear of one soldier who hurried off then said,"Gentleman, it seems that we've got a new addition to our army." He then beckoned Marc forward,"I've been told that this kid is the person who saved the so, let him prove it."

He then faced Marc and said,"Are you ready?"."Ready for what?" Marc asked smirked and said,"I said it's time to prove your worth,"."Wait a minute," Marc said," I have to battle a fully armorued legate?What about my armour?!" ."I've sent orders to the armor will be ready by tomorrow." he replied."Great," Marc truth, all he wanted was to get out of this ridiculous suit.

"Fine then, I'm dual wielding swords.".He was given two sharp steel legate himself drew a very sharp elven sword and summoned sparks in his other flinched at the sight of the sparks."What is it, Marc?" Cyprus asked mockingly,"scared already?".That made him very angry."You wish,"he said and readied himself.

"Good," said the legate and readied himself too,"let the battle, begin!" and with that, he pointed his hand towards Marc and released a spell, which Marc dodged but it was enough to make him jumped up and ran towards the legate but Cyprus managed to keep him at a distance, releasing spell after spell, while Marc kept dodging.

Cyprus's magika was running low, so he had to act his spell to Ice Spike, he released a spike towards Marc, hitting him in his left cried out in pain and looked at the oozed out through the sides of the wound. Marc pulled the now melting ice spike out of his a nord, the cold didn't bother him but it did make him very, very angry.

Jumping up, he ran towards the legate, his sword swung the sword toward's Cyprus's right, who dodged to the left.

But Marc quickly turned around hitting the legate's right leg with the flat side of his sword, causing him to fall. Quickly, Marc grabbed the sword which fell out the legate 's hand and pointed it at his throat, with a smirk.

The breton just stared widely at him for a few seconds then smiled widely."Well",he said, "I must admit I'm pretty surprised. Well done!".Marc helped himup.

He then beckoned a soldier forward and said to him,"Take your new fellow soldier to the infirmary and then escort him to his new home.".The soldier replied with a firm "Yes Sir! ".Cyprus then turned towards Marc and then said, "Well Marc, from now on, you are a member of the Imperial Army. Your armour will be ready by tomorrow and your first duty will be assigned to you by legate Nero tomorrow. "."Well, since I'm now a soldier, I should reply with a good Yes Sir, " said Marc thoughtfully," you.".

Cyprus didn't smile again, he just nodded and then briskly walked away, hands behind his back. As he walked towards the infirmary, Marc wondered what kind of job he'd get the next day .

* * *

Guard duty. That was his first job.

At first,he thought that either Nero was pulling his leg or Cyprus was taking revenge on Marc for humiliating him the other day. But then legate Nero, who was a wood elf, clearly explained to him that all the newbies got the night guard duty. It wasn't all bad though. The first thing he did was send a reply back to his brother explaining every thing through Raven. It would probably take it two weeks for Raven to come back so he had to wait.

His armour was pretty cool and his routine was enough to keep him slept in a barracks with four other men, though he mostly kept his distance. The only thing he owned was a bed, chest, desk and chair, though it was enough. He had the first shift in his duty, and he could sleep till the afternoon, so it was cool.

He was given meals three times a day and the rest of his day he spent sparring with other soldiers, but he mostly fought with ensigns rather then normal soldiers. Most of the others had been quite impressed by his skills, so they treated him with enough complimented him once every while, which, according to the other soldiers, was very didn't speak to Cyprus any more, and rarely saw him.

Even his night shifts weren't all that bad. As an exercise, they'd be attacked by fake most of the time, he'd hear the tales of popular legates, though mostly of Cyprus and an extraordinary prefect named Tullius.

He himself had become quite popular due to the incident in The Club (in which most of the filth in there had been brought to justice.) He'd only told that to the soldiers in his squad, but it'd spread like wild fire throughout the whole Legion. Fortunately,every time anyone would come near him to ask about that,he'd give them a well practised glare and that was enough for them to leave him alone. So he had a nice enough home,friends and things to do to keep himself enetertained.

It was more then he could've asked for.

"And those rebel situations in Black Marsh have been suppressed? ",the Queen asked Cyprus."Not completely Milady, but they've been greatly reduced." " the legate replied. Him, the Queen and the Princess had been walking on the walls of the Castle and they were discussing about the slight rebellion in Black Marsh. Well, the Queen and the legate were discussing this, the Princess was staring into nothingness. "Thank you, legate. Now if you'd excuse us, my daughter and I would like to walk alone now.".Cyprus nodded and left them. They had stopped.

The Princess was still looking at the soldiers, but now she was looking at a particular brown nord who was duelling with another soldier. "Tell me Alexis, " the Queen said to the princess, " what do you say to a person when they do something good for you? "."Thank you,of course." She replied back, still looking at the two soldiers."And what do you say to a person who saved your life? "The Queen asked again. She turned towards her mother. "Are you saying that I should thank him? "."I am not saying anything," she replied, "The things a person does are because he or she wants to do them, not because they have to. Now, I am going back to the palace, would you like to join me? "."No," she said, "I still want to watch the soldiers. ".The Queen smiled at her daughter then turned and walked towards the palace. The Princess returned to watching the two soldiers fight. The soldier was honestly no match for Marc, and the fight was soon over. Marc helped the other soldier up and then turned to leave but then he saw her.

He looked very little from where she was standing but she could clearly see his face. He was staring at her.

He didn't smile or move or wave,he just stared at her .She tried to stare back but his stare was very, very intense and she looked away. But she did see him smirk and walk away. She narrowed her eyes at his retreating figure and then angrily walked back towards the palace.

* * *

_ One month later_

He loved the Legion, he decided. In just one month, he'd went to another province, settled a rebellion and been promoted to the rank of officer.

He got a sword as a reward. It was steel sword with a weak electric enchantment on it, but it felt good in his hand. Not only was he the youngest soldier in the Imperial army, but he was now also the youngest officer in the Imperial army.

He still slept in the barracks with his squad, but at least he didn't do guard duty any more. Right now, he was in his barracks changing bandages on his arm. He'd gotten injured while sparring with a prefect. His old bandages and a few ointments lay on his bed. After finishing ,he grabbed the things on the bed and put them in his chest. Straightening up, he turned and found his face inches away from the princess of Tamrial.

It took all his effort not to scream out loud. The princess herself was very surprised, she covered her mouth with both of her hands and took a few steps back. How the heck did she manage to get so close to him? He had keen senses and probably would've noticed her coming in."Uh, " he asked unsurely,"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how in Mundus did you get in here? ".She turned and pointed at the door. "Through the door. " she said. She probably hadn't meant it but the moment she said it, Marc instantly felt like an idiot. Of course she came through the door. "Ok ..." he said. What was he supposed to do now. He'd never met the Princess before and that less than friendly incident at The Club wouldn't be called a proper meeting.

He looked at her properly for the first was right, she was the person he'd seen behind the curtains that had raven hair with streaks of dark red, or were they red hair with streaks of raven, he honestly couldn't tell.

She was wearing a sapphire blue dress and her straight hair were pulled back in a half ponytail.

They reached till halfway on her back and on the top of her head was a silver crown embedded with flawless sapphires.

She looked a lot like her mother but her skin had colour to it and her eyes were a lot different then her mother' were a darkish grey colour with specks of kept fidgeting nervously, looking at him then at her shoes and then at back at him, like she wanted to say something but she didn't know how to.

"So," he asked," what do you want?".She stared at was a princess after all, no one had probably ever talked to her like that.

He shook his head slowly towards her, inviting an took a deep breath and then blurted out,"Thank you."."What for?" he asked,confused."You saved my life that day." she replied."Oh," he said and then gave her a look that meant 'Seriously!',"And your telling this to me now?"."What?" she asked ,surprised."I mean," he started," That thing happened a month ago and your saying thank you now!".This made her angry."Do you want to except my thank you or not?" she asked crossly."You don't exactly accept one's-"."Forget it!' she said and turned toward's the door.

He sighed and said, 'Your welcome." to her retreating figure, though he wasn't sure that she'd heard him.

He shook his head and muttered to himself,"I really hope I don't get put into prison for this...".

* * *

_ One week later_

Marc walked alone in the empty hallway of the palace,his footsteps echoing from the walls.

He'd been summoned by the Queen for no apparent reason, though he was pretty sure it was because the princess had told on him.

But if she had, then she really was slow in doing reached the Queen's room and knocked."Come in." she called out.

Turned out he wasn't the only person in her was the Queen, Cyprus, Annie and the princess was present he was pretty sure the Princess had told on him.

But she looked just as confused as the other two."Ah, Marc," the Queen said,"Good afternoon." she was seated in a chair with a book in bowed and then straightened.

"I'm assuming all of you are very confused as to why I asked for you today,and I will answer your questions now.I have a task for you Marc."she said.

He remained quite but he still had no idea what it was.

"I wan't you to train my daughter in combat."Huh? Marc wasn't sure if she was joking or not, but she was quite serious right now.

"But mother-" the Princess began, but she was silenced by the Queen."What, Alexis? Wasn't it you who was begging me for a mentor?Now I've given you 's so wrong about it."

'I know that," said the princess,"But not him."."I'm right here you know." he said to her.

"But you don't even know how to accept a thank you!"

"That wasn't a proper thank you!You were ordering me to accept it!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"As much as I'd like to see where this conversation continues to," said the Queen, raising her voice,

"I have made my decision,Alexis, you will train under Marc and I want no more objections from you."

"Now then," she continued, turning to Cyprus and Annie,"The reason the two of you are here is because I want this to be kept secret."

The two of them exchanged confused glances but remained silent.

"The thing is,Alexis's father doesn't want his daughter to become a soldier, but I do,

Not a soldier, but I do want her to be trained in combat. No one must learn about this as I wan't her training to be kept a secret.

Should rumours start, I wan't the two of you to use any possible resources to finish them."

The two of them nodded firmly.

"Cyprus, please sent word to the Blacksmith for Alexis's armour, and make sure he doesn't mention it to are dismissed."

She also dismissed Annie and then turned to the other two.

"It seems that I have explained I said, your training will be secret and if you wan't it can be done outside the Marc, any other objections?'

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, look at her!" he pointed his finger at her in a rather accusing manner,"Even if I do train her, she is not fit enough, she is too young to hold a weapon, much less wield it."

"So are you,Marc," the Queen replied."And there's a reason I you to be her you'll also be relieved from most of your duties."

what the heck was the Queen thinking?He just nodded.

" You are also dismissed."

* * *

The next day, Marc was again in his room, this time writing a letter.

He'd gotten his brother's wasn't exactly happy with Marc's decision to join the army, but he was happy that he was alive.

Turned out, his brother had left Skyrim was currently in decided that there was no reason for him to stay in Skyrim anymore, so he was going to travel the world.

Marc was really happy for he'd written his reply, he let Raven fly out of the window and turned around, again finding himself looking at the princess's face, though they were a lot less closer now.

"Gyaah!" he screamed.

The princess gave him a worried look and said,"What's wrong?"

It took him a while to calm he said,"How do you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Move so quitely?"

She thought about it,"I don't know."

"Let me give you a priceless piece of advice."

"What is it?"

"Make some noise when you walk!"he shouted

She frowned,"You don't have to shout you know."

"Anyways," he said, annoyed,"what do you want?"."My armour is ready." she replied,"You have found a place for training,haven't you?" She looked excited and doubtful at the same time.

"I have."he said."Come on.".

* * *

He honestly didn't get the whole keeping this secret thing.

The two of them had gone to Cyprus for the the two of them, he just nodded towards a chest and left the princess had gotten in the armour(Marc had to help her)they snuck past the guards and out of the palace gates.

Well, snuck isn't the correct princess had no problem, blending in the shadows of the trees, but one of the guards spotted Marc.

Actually,they spotted him on the ground, cursing and spitting, but the two of them managed to get led her to a space where two horses stood."Why are we here?" she asked.

"Because the place is a bit far from here, and I ain't walking."He looked at her.

She was standing as far away from the horse as possible."What's wrong?".He asked."Nothing,"she replied."It's just that I've never ridden a horse before."

"Oh." he replied."Well, you have to just have to learn to ride one then.".He walked over to her."The trick is, first you have to find out if the horse thinks your worthy or not."

"What do you mean?" she asked, more worried than confused."Don't worry," he assured her."The thing is, you walk towards your horse, hand raised like you want to pat it bends its head down, it means it's acknowledging you as its rider."."And if it isn't?" she asked, still worried."Then you two live the rest of your lives as mutual enemies, but lets not worry about that right now." he said rather cheerfully.

"Be confident, a rider has to be confident to show it who's the boss here." he said to her was trembling but she did as he a deep breath, she walked towards the brown horse, hands 'd stopped trembling and looked determined, which surprised him a horse just stared at her before actually walking up to her and letting itself be stroked.

"Well that went great." he said to her."Now get on it."."I don't know how to." she sighed and helped her up, then got on his horse."Just give it a light kick with your boot and it'll start running.".She frowned,"That's cruel."."I coudn't care less." he replied."There's got to be another way." she pleaded.

He sighed and said"Just whistle or something."

"I don't know how to."

"Do you know anything?!"

"That was rude!"

"I couldn't care less!"

"Do you even care about anything?!"

"No!And not for an annoying little brat like you!"

Ok that was rude, and he instantly regretted saying it."Listen, I'm-"."I'm sorry." she said,"It was wrong for me to say ."

was she apologising for?"Let's just go." he said.

"Giddy up." she said to her horse and it started running ,she almost fell off of it, but she was smiling very wildly right now."Having fun?" he asked, galloping besides her."Yes!" she said and laughed."Follow me." he said and took the lead.

* * *

They reached a well hidden was a table there and weapons on it.

"Is this the place?" she asked."Yeah." he replied, getting off his horse and leading her to the were swords and bows and quivers full of arrows and arrows and medicinal equipment.

"Now, I've already removed the two handed weapons because I know you'll never be able to use , choose a weapon."

She looked at the weapons, then choose the mentally made sense body was thin and lean, perfect for an archer, but he didn't know the first thing about archery.

"Ok, but what happens when you run out of arrows?you also have to choose a back up weapon." he said.

"Okay," she said and picked two glass also didn't fancy .

"I am going to be completely honest with you," he said,"I completely suck at archery and I hate daggers, so for archery your on your own."."I already know that." she replied."You never used any other weapon except a sword when I watched you fight."

The fact that she watched him fight was creepy enough, but she also paid close attention was just plain weird, but it did make things easier.."Okay then," he said, relieved and took a sword from the table."The first ever lesson you'll learn is that your bound to get hurt, but you have to ignore the pain if you want to survive in a real fight."

She nodded, listening intently."Good, now pick a sword.".She picked up a glass sword, but its weight made her drop it in surprise."Pick it up." he ordered.

"Pick it up!" he said again with picked it up, but the weight made her grab it with two , he swung his sword at gave a small scream and jumped to the advanced towards her, sword scraping the kept moving backwards, were in the middle of the clearing now.

"Your mother told me to train you in combat," he said to her."And in real combat, you either win or I will kill oyu if you choose to hesitate.I'm not going to hold back and neither are you.I'm gonna keep coming at you until I can't and so are you."

She was trembling now, but he continued on,

"Imagine your talking a nice peaceful walk in Whiterun and you get attacked by 're not going to spare 'll come at you..." he said and then swung his sword at her again, but she dodged.

"And come at you..." he said again and swung his dodged kept attacking her and she kept dodging.

She was agile and fast, but he'd been going easy on her till now.

With one quick move,he knocked her sword out of her hand and let it clatter on the ground.

He slashed his sword in an arc and then stopped it, but not before it hit flesh.

Blood flowed down Alexis's face from the small gash he'd cut on her withrew the sword and then said"Pathetic."

"This is pathetic." he said to her."Let's go back." he turned."It isn't pathetic." she turned around.

She'd picked up the eyes shone with determination."And neither am I" she said furiously.

"Just what I wanted to hear." he smiled and then charged.

* * *

_I'm pretty sure you hated it and I apologise but I got a bit cranky in the end._

_Other than that, I have absolutely no idea how the Emperor looks like despite the fact that I very recently killed him and I honestly hate the chapter so I apologise once again. _


End file.
